Jedipedia Diskussion:Mülleimer/Spieleportal
Quelle Was ist die Quelle für das neue LEGO Star Wars spiel Kit Mophisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 16:02, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab den Spot mal im Fernsehen gesehen. Darth Nihilus 66 16:20, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Achso Kit Mophisto Diskussion / Arbeitshilfen! 17:39, 22. Okt 2007 (CEST) Browsergames Hallo. Ich bin neu hier bei Jedipedia und wollte mal fragen ob es auch eine Browsergame Kategorie gibt. Ich hab zwar gesucht, aber leider nichts gefunden. Wenn nicht, ist es möglich eine zu eröffnen? :) "Tobz 01:44, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET)" :Hallo Tobz! Wenn es dementsprechend viele Artikel zu Browsergames in der Jedipedia gibt, kann man ja auch eine Kategorie eröffnen. Andernfalls gäbe es ja auch keine Artikel, zu denen man verlinken könnte. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 08:58, 30. Okt. 2007 (CET) Spieletipp des Monats Der Spieltipp vom letzten Monat ändert sich nicht zum aktuellen Spieletipp. Jamaryn Star 21:07, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Damit der Spieletipp aktualisiert wird, musst du die Vorlage Spieletipp in deinen Spieletipp umwandeln. C-3PO 21:10, 2. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Battle of Endor Kennt ihr das Spiel Battle of Endor ? Das ist so'n Download Spiel, bei dem man als Rot 3 an der Schlacht von Endor teilnimmt. Das kann man unter anderem hier runterladen: http://www.chip.de/downloads/Star-Wars-The-Battle-of-Endor_13013260.html. Könnte man nicht 'nen Artikel drübr machen ? Mein Bruder und ich arbeiten dran, aber der wird nicht sehr umfangreich, weil wir nicht übers 4. Level hinauskommen, und das ist relativ wenig.--Yoda777 12:02, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Es gibt schon einen Artikel über das Spiel: The Battle of Endor, ebenso wie zu seinem Vorgänger The Battle of Yavin. Viele Grüße, 12:03, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Danke, wusst ich nich nicht.--Yoda777 12:04, 9. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Star Wars - Die klassische Triologie Warum steht hier nichts vom Spiel " Star Wars- Die klassische Triologie"??? Also ich habe das Spiel auf GBA gespielt. Man spielt alle 3 Episoden der klassischen Triologie mit Luke Skywalker. Qui-Gonn112 17:52, 30. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Frage zum Kanonismus einiger Einheiten in mehreren Spielen In Galactic Battlegrounds, Force Commander, Rouque Squadron 1&3 und Battle for Naboo existieren mehrere Einheiten die hier nicht vermerkt sind. Jetzt steht die Frage ob sie einfach noch nicht erstellt wurden oder ob es absicht war weil sie entweder nur mit zugerdrücktem Augen als Kanonich zu bezeichnen sind oder keinen (brauchbaren) Namen besitzen. * Ich fange mal mit Galctic Battelgrounds an. Hier sind mehrere Einheiten die nur bedingt als Kantonich zu sehen sind aber viel mehr die dem Kanon nicht wiedersprechen aber hier im Wiki nicht verzeichnet sind. * In Rouque Squadron 1 gibt es auf Seiten der Rebellen einen Antigrav Panzer der mit keinem der Verzeichneten Modele vergleichbar ist. *In Teil 3 Taucht ein Truppentransporter auf der den Imp-Antigravpanzern ähnlich sieht hier aber ebenfalls nicht vorkommt. * In Battle for Naboo existiert ein Naboo-Bomber der mit dem aus Galactic Battlegrounds nicht zu vergleichen ist. * In Force Commander gab es auch ein paar die ich aber gerade nicht im Kopf habe. Deswegen die Frage: Absicht ? oder darf ich ein paar der Einheiten erstellen? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 91.42.209.51‎ (Diskussion) 23:13, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST)) :Ja, es hatte einfach noch niemand die Muße oder ausreichenden Quellen oder Zeit, sich diesen Einheiten zu widmen. 23:21, 20. Apr. 2010 (CEST) ::Es gibt leider nicht so viele Autoren, die sich mit Spielen beschäftigen (mit Ausnahme von KotOR vielleicht). Dann sind es auch noch recht alte Spiele. Kanon bei Video- und PC-Spielen ist nur mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da vieles auch der Spielmechanik angepasst wurde, aber man kann nicht generell sagen, dass sie nicht dem Kanon angehören. Natürlich darfst du dich daran versuchen, Artikel zu schreiben :-) Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 13:03, 21. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Force Unleashed 2 Euch ist aber schon klar das Force Unleashed 2schon draussen ist oder? möge die macht mit dir sein [[Benutzer:Der verbannte|''Exilant]] ~ [[User Talk:Der verbannte|R6-M4]] 19:29, 20. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Ja es ist schon draußen--[[Benutzer:Mar Tuuk|'Mar Tuuk']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Mar Tuuk 19:56, 20. Nov. 2010 (CET) ::Ja ist es--[[Benutzer:Pre Vizsla|'Pre Vizsla ]] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Pre Vizsla 20:13, 20. Nov. 2010 (CET) :::So und jetzt lassen wir mal die Editgeilheit... Wenn ihr unbedingt Edits haben wollt, dann ändert es doch einfach und schreibt hier nicht hin, was sowieso schon alle wissen. '''KitDiskussion 20:14, 20. Nov. 2010 (CET) Suche Spiel Gab es nicht einmal ein Spiel wo man als Gungans irgend so ein Mond besiedelt hat ? Ich kann mich nur noch grob daran erinnern es in einer Zeitung gelesen zu haben (irgendwann nach Ep 1 und lange vor Ep 2, weswegen das auch schon ne weile her ist) Kann sich einer erinnern wie das Spiel hies ? Gruß, 91.42.173.78 11:05, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST)